


gotta secret, can you keep it?

by charleybradburies



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Canon Character of Color, Canon Crossover, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Family, Family Secrets, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Identity, Identity Reveal, Implied Femslash, Male-Female Friendship, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Secret Identity, Sorry Not Sorry, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Oops.</p><p>femslash100 challenge #482: alien.</p><p>title from the pretty little liars theme song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta secret, can you keep it?

It’s not until Kara’s hastily come in for a landing and shoved on her glasses that she realizes that the alley is indeed not empty - James and Lucy are saying goodbyes at her car before she leaves for the airport.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Kara giggles nervously, trying to react as little as possible to Lucy’s absolutely _floored_ expression.

“ _You’re_ Supergirl?” Lucy replies, changing her voice to a loud whisper in immediate acknowledgement of the sensitivity of the matter, and Kara swiftly moves closer.

“Surprise!”

“So you’re...you’re Clark’s cousin, then? The one he got all excited about when Jimmy was thinking of heading to National City?”

“I...didn’t know that, but yes, he’s my cousin. And you...know about _that _?”__

__Lucy cocks one of her eyebrows._ _

“He’s been dating my sister for like, a very long time - and saving Metropolis while pursuing journalistic superiority on his down time for even longer than that. I know a _lot_ of things about Clark Kent. Probably more than any of us would prefer, actually.” 

__She winces playfully, and all three of them laugh._ _

__“I’m just glad to save myself from a couple more awkward introductions,” James quips, and Kara scoffs teasingly._ _

__“Oh, come on! She is so nice, and so pretty. I bet _everyone_ likes her!” _ _

Kara laughs unboundedly at herself. “I _love_ Lucy!” 

__Lucy giggles._ _

“Did you just _really_ want to make that joke?” remarks James, though he’s smiling. 

__“You’re laughing, too! And no, I’m making a point, too,” Kara declares, winking at the grinning Lucy._ _


End file.
